


Home In My Arms Again

by mariothellama



Series: An Alpha-Beta Love Story [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Matze, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Erik, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Making Love, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Renewing Bond, Taking Comfort, coming home, showering together, transfer rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Erik is there to comfort his mate when he comes home from Russia. But maybe there are other things for them to talk about?





	Home In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wasn't the fic anyone expected me to write, but this was Matze's second World Cup without playing a single minute. Because of various unusual circumstances, this time he was the only Germany player (except for the spare keepers) not to make it onto the pitch. Writing about Marco would just have been too painful to contemplate.
> 
> And then there is the ongoing mystery of Erik's transfer. We'll never know what happened, but I find it difficult to believe that it was just that Erik wanted too much money. There must have been some kind of uncertainty. I just hope that things work out for him. And as much as I want Erik to stay, BVB really have to start selling some players! At least the one silver lining of Poland and Germany coming back home so soon is that both Marco and Łukasz will be going on the tour of the USA. It's been a long time since Marco was fit for a big pre-season tour!

Erik’s fists were clenched tight, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands as he watched the minutes tick away. Just one goal. One goal was all it would take. Surely it would happen. He knew that quite literally millions of people around him were all wishing and hoping for exactly the same thing, willing their team on, not wanting to believe that this was where it would all end.

Of course he was watching the action closely. And watching Marco. The Marco he had once been desperately, hopelessly in love with. The Marco who wasn’t able to reproduce the shining brilliance of his game against Sweden tonight. Then again, Erik doubted that anyone could shine among such mediocrity, no matter how good they were. He felt heart sorry for his teammate. He knew better than most what it meant to be sidelined through injury. He knew just how hard Marco had fought to be fit for Russia. How much it meant for him to be able to play for his country in a World Cup. Only for the dream to turn to bitter ashes in his hands.

But Erik’s real focus lay elsewhere. His breath caught in his throat every time the camera focused on the German bench, on the increasingly distraught players watching from the sidelines. Occasionally he caught glimpses of his Matze. Despite all the stress and tension, his mind couldn’t help flickering back to the sunshine of Brasil, to that dreamlike time when they’d first realised that they were in love with each other.

And now he was here and Matze was in Russia.

He missed Matze so badly. He ached and longed to be held in those big strong arms once more. He could have gone, watched the games in the stadium, been able to spend a little time with his mate. But it would have been too hard for him. Matze understood that. He knew that Erik supported him unconditionally and wanted the world for him, but it would have been far too painful for him to be there watching in the full glare of the public gaze and the cameras.

As much as he missed his Matze, he wasn’t ready for him to be coming home so soon, not like this.

The final whistle. The noise outside stopped. A deathly, shocked silence reigned instead. Erik switched off the television, not wanting so see the pain and the devastation on the faces of the players he knew so well, so many of them teammates from the triumph in Brasil.

He sent a short message asking how things were, knowing that it would be a while before Matze could answer. The reply shocked him even more.

_Bad. Really bad. People crying. People you think wouldn’t cry. Manu. Mülli. Will you be there when I get back?_

Erik was already in Matze’s house in Mönchengladbach by the time the plane landed in Frankfurt after a ninety-minute delay. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order and air the place out before his mate arrived.

Matze had lived here for less than a year. Of course Erik visited him frequently but it still didn’t feel like home. Home for them was Dortmund where they’d lived as a couple. Gladbach wasn’t too far away though, but maybe that would all change soon as well. Erik sighed to himself. That was a conversation for another day. Today was all about what Matze needed.

He heard the limo draw up outside. Even though he wanted to give Matze space, he couldn’t help himself from waiting in the hall, waiting impatiently for the door to open.

Matze’s face lit up when he saw him, sweeping him into a huge bear hug, hugging on so tight that Erik could barely breathe. He buried his nose in Matze’s neck, inhaling his mate’s familiar scent, even if it was mixed with sadness, disappointment and weariness.

‘You feel so good,’ Matze breathed against his skin. ‘I missed you so much. I missed you so badly. Thinking about holding you in my arms again is the only thing that was keeping me going.’

They just hugged, not even wanting to kiss yet, hugging away the pain and frustration.

‘I need to shower,’ Matze said at last. ‘I need to get out of these clothes. To wash away the stench of travel. Wash away Russia. Come with me?’

Erik started the water running, making sure that the temperature was perfect. He helped Matze to undress, stripping off his team travel clothes and kicking them unloved into the corner of the bathroom. He shrugged off his own clothing as quickly as he could, leading Matze into the shower cubicle.

He could feel the tension starting to leech out of Matze’s body under the stream of hot water. Now the cleansing had begun, they finally kissed - long, deep, thirsty kisses, the kind they shared when they wanted to reacquaint themselves after long absence.

They washed each other, slowly and tenderly, letting their desire build. Each touch, each brush of skin against skin, each whisper of body against body sent tendrils of lust shooting towards Erik’s groin. They luxuriated washing each other’s hair, soaping one another’s body, writhing wet and slippery under the shower, starting to rut together more passionately and with more urgency.

It was time to get out, otherwise they would end up making love in the shower. Erik toweled himself off roughly, not bothering to even look at his hair. Once in the bedroom, he automatically went to lie down on his back, but Matze stopped him.

‘No, Erik. I need to feel you. Now. I don’t want to wait any longer.’

Erik looked at him questioningly. It had been a while since they’d made love. But he could see the need written there in his mate’s eyes. Matze wanted to give himself to him.

His heart ached at the sight of his beloved Matze lying there, gazing up at him with love and trust. Gently but thoroughly, he stroked lube over his mate’s entrance, noting Matze’s sharp intake of breath at the feeling of fingers tracing over such an intimate and sensitive part of his body. He coated himself in as much lube as was practicable before settling himself over his mate.

‘Relax for me, darling. Let me in.’

Matze’s eyes fell shut, concentrating on just letting this happen. Erik focused for a moment as well before pushing inside.  But he slowed his movements as soon he was through the tight outer ring of muscle. Matze felt gorgeously tight round him. He’d missed this so badly. He was determined not to come too soon, for Matze to feel everything he needed to feel.

He rocked his hips slightly forward before pulling back and then pushing in a little further, pulling back again before moving forward, opening Matze with slow , controlled little thrusts of his pelvis, slowly fucking him open, filling him and possessing inch by slow inch. He listened carefully to Matze’s breathing, to each soft moan and quiet whimper. Matze was taking this beautifully, so beautifully, letting Erik take him apart.

The early evening sun was shining into the bedroom. Sweat was dripping from his brow from the effort he was expending keeping his body weight off of Matze, from the effort of taking his mate so slowly and carefully. Finally he bottomed out, feeling himself perfectly encased in hot tight warmth. Now he let himself relax a little, resting his forehead against Matze’s for a second before starting to move.

He set up a steady rhythm, trying to keep his movements as smooth as possible. Matze had hooked one long leg round his back for purchase, his hips stuttering up towards him. There was just enough room for Erik to slip a hand between their bodies. He swiped his thumb over the leaking tip of Matze’s cock before starting to stroke him, matching the rhythm as closely as possible to the thrusts of his hips.

He was close. All too close. He just had to hope that Matze came before it was too overwhelming. And it was overwhelming when it happened, Matze arching his back underneath him with a loud cry of pleasure, his face screwed up in ecstasy. Matze clenching and twitching round him pushed Erik over the edge.

Slumping down on his mate’s body in the aftermath, he pulled out as gently as he could. Matze’s arms closed round him, cuddling him close against his chest. Erik sighed happily as his mate nosed through his hair.

‘I like your hair all fluffy and gel-free like this.’

‘I know,’ chuckled Erik, ‘I do it just for you.’

They lay together in companionable silence for a while, enjoying just hearing each other breathe. Matze stroking Erik’s back every now and then.

It was Matze who broke the silence. ‘I thought you might be away by the time I came back. I understand, of course I understand but … ’

‘ … but I might be going further away than you did,’ Erik finished his thought.

‘You know that I’ll support you no matter what you decide. Our careers are so short and we have the rest of our lives to be together. I’ll miss being able to spend so much time with you, but we’ll manage.’

Erik propped himself up on his elbows. ‘Yes, but it’s more complicated since you’re an Alpha and I’m a Beta.’

Matze looked confused.

‘I need to be able to negotiate a “mate clause” in my contract,’ Erik explained, ‘to make sure that I’ll get time off if you go into rut. That would be an automatic right if I was an Omega, but it’s more complicated for us. Not everyone accepts that an Alpha and a Beta can be truly mated and I don’t want to play anywhere that won’t honour the true nature of our relationship.’

Matze’s eyes were glowing faintly. ‘Really! You’d do that for us?’ A low, possessive growl escaped the Alpha’s throat. ‘We’ve been apart for a long time now. My mark on your throat is looking faint. I think that it’s high time we renew our bond.’

Erik laughed happily as he turned on his back. He loved it when his Alpha was like this, all growly and possessive, loving and desiring his mate so openly. Matze felt warm, heavy and solid on top of him, mouthing and licking teasingly at his neck while he worked him open.

His Alpha was big, gorgeously filling and stretching him, his weight positioned exactly where he could deliciously stimulate him inside and out with each and every thrust. Matze knew him so well, knew exactly how to drive him to the height of his desire and then shatter him into tiny pieces of complete ecstasy.

‘Claim me, Alpha. Make me yours,’ Erik gasped out, wrapping his legs round his mate’s back, demanding his Alpha’s knot greedily, arching his neck to bare his vulnerable throat.

Erik came, quite literally seeing stars before his eyes, his senses overloaded by the stimulation of his Alpha’s knot swelling inside him at the same time as teeth bit into him, totally and utterly claiming and possessing him. He could hardly breathe with the sheer force of his love for his mate coursing through his veins.

He heard a slight whimper that must have come from him as Matze stopped sucking on the renewed mating bite on his neck. But then he felt Matze lifting his head up and supporting it, encouraging him to lay his own claim on his Alpha. He bit deep, tasting their love flowing over his tongue, tasting the depth of their bond in the iron rich tang of his Alpha’s blood.

Happy and sated, he relaxed back against the pillows, relaxing into the sweet ache of his Alpha’s knot stretching him to his limits. Matze licked possessively over the mating mark on his neck, making Erik whine contentedly. They were mates, trues mates, in heart, body and soul. Erik wore his mate’s claim proudly on his throat and nobody would ever deny the true nature of their bond as long as he had any say in the matter!


End file.
